Yuffo
Yuffo is a ladybug-like Insectoid who is the second of his kind to descend onto Earth. Like Scaraba before him, Yuffo is summoned by Admiral Malkor after Vrak's suggestion and Creepox's irritation due to the delay of the insect invasion by the Mega Rangers. Character History An alien scientist who attempts to capture humans to conduct experiments on. He is a Coccinellidae-like creature who's design is reminiscent of a UFO. His abilities include being able to trap people in a cocoon-like substance and being able to split himself into five small UFOs to evade enemies as well as to fire strong energy rays from his eyes. He is sent to study the humans and learn their weaknesses before the insect invasion proceeds any further. Nevertheless, he is able to hold his own in a battle and proves somewhat stronger than Scaraba. He is first beaten by the Megaforce Blaster's Dynamic Victory Charge. Vrak sends the Zombats to make him grow and he is destroyed by the Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge. Yuffo later appeared in one of Glytcher's visions. Personality Yuffo is a scientist who serves Warstar. He respects Malkor. He is very snide when regarding the Mega Rangers. Unlike most Insectoids, he possesses a mostly calm and polite demeanor towards friend and foe alike, characteristically of a scientist rather than a fighter. However, his intellect is not enough to counteract their newfound might, which leads to his demise. Powers and Abilities * Hard Shell: '''Yuffo posses a hard shell on his back to block attacks, it is strong enough to block the Megaforce Rangers' Mega Blasters. ** '''Proton Blast: '''From the spikes around his shell, he can fire yellow energy lasers in rapid succession. ** '''Saucer Wave: '''From his shell he can fire a barrage of mini U.F.Os at the enemy. ** '''Fireballs: '''Also from his shell, Yuffo can also shoot a barrage of orange fireballs. ** '''Missiles: '''Yuffo can also fire a barrage of red and orange missiles from his shell as well. * 'Lighting Energy Beam Vision: '''Yuffo's strongest attack, he can fire a massive colored yellow energy beam with blue lighting around it from his eyes that is powerful enough to take down all five Rangers. * [[Loogies|'Loogies]]' Summoning: '''He can also summon an army of Loogies to aid him in battle. * '''U.F.O Transformation: '''Yuffo can retract his limbs into his ladybug-like shell and turn into a U.F.O to travel to places faster. * '''Mini U.F.Os Transformation:' Yuffo can also turn into five U.F.Os as well. ** '''Loogie Summoning: '''He can also summon Loogies while in his U.F.O mode as well. ** '''Capture Nets: '''He can also fire red capture nets to capture the humans. * '''Mini U.F.Os Summoning: '''Yuffo can summon an army of Mini U.F.Os to aid him in battle, they can fire blue and purple energy lasers, can create smoke, can traverse though water and create water tornadoes. Modus and Arsenal * '''Armor Gauntlets: '''Around both of Yuffos arms are a pair of armored gauntlets, which aids him in combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Yuffo is voiced by Joel Tobeck. Notes *Yuffo is the first monster of the season to grow giant. *Yuffo is the first monster to battle the Mechazords, as well as the Gosei Great Megazord *The closed captioned spells his name as "Yufo". * Though his counterpart is Zaruwaku of the UFO his personality and the way he acts is more akin to Abauta of the Research. * His name is based on the pronounciation of UFO as a word rather than an acronym. See also References Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Megaforce Monsters Category:Evil Zords Category:Zords